There are numerous situations in which ships are located offshore and must shuttle passengers and crew between the ship and shore facilities. For example, cruise ships frequently stop at remote locations which may not have adequate facilities for docking the cruise ships. Arrangements must then be made for transferring passengers to and from tenders which shuttle passengers back and forth between the location and ship. If the sea around the ship is at all rough, then the tenders can move substantially and abruptly with respect to the ship and subject passengers to the risk of serious injury.
When ships are located off shore for extended periods of time and conduct activities which may not be available on shore but which people wish to engage in on the ship, it is necessary to provide an arrangement wherein a number of tenders can transport people to and from the ship, from which tenders relatively large numbers of passengers can safely embark and disembark. In such situations, it is necessary that cycle be as rapid as possible, so that if there is a que of tenders, the wait is not excessive, since waiting in a rocking boat is conducive to seasickness and slipping and falling.